Family
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: Will's brother comes for a visit. In this version, Will and Emma are married and this takes place before the end of season 3 when everyone graduated. please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I saw an online petition to get Vic Mignogna on "Glee". I figured "Hey, Vic and Matthew Morrison look alike. Maybe he could play Mr. Schue's brother!" This is what I came up with. I've completed the story, but will give you the first two chapters for now so I can see what you guys think. Some of the chapters will be really long, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1

Will walked into the glee club room and looked with pride as his students were dancing around the room while singing along to "Born This Way".

"All right! That was awesome. I think we can have this song ready for nationals." He said when the song was finished.

The students sat down in their respective chairs and waited as Will walked over to the board and wrote on it.

"The theme for this week is family. Family is very important to musicians. They can offer support for us and be what pushes us to keep on going."

Suddenly, Will's phone vibrated and he reached into his pocket to take it out.

"Speaking of family, my brother just texted me. He's apparently at the airport. I have to go pick him up. Rehearsal is over for the day."

The members of New Directions dispersed and returned their respective homes.

Will drove to the airport and booked it over to baggage claim. Instantly he saw his brother.

"Mike!" he called.

The blonde-haired, green-eyed man turned around and smiled.

"Will! Oh, it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed as they hugged.

Michael's luggage was taken out to the car and put into the trunk. As they drove to Will and Emma's apartment, the brothers caught up.

"So what made you decide to come out to Lima?" Will asked.

"I just suddenly decided that I wanted to come and visit you. I'm not recording anything right now, so I decided to take a couple of weeks off and visit my brother."

"Well I'm glad you're here. I've missed you, Mike."

"I've missed you, too, Will."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the apartment complex and took the elevator to the third floor. Will opened the door and the brothers walked inside.

"Emma! I'm home!" Will called.

Emma Schuester came out from the kitchen.

"Will! You didn't tell me Michael was coming!"

"I didn't even know he was coming until he texted me from the airport twenty minutes ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hi, Emma." Michael replied, smiling.

"Make yourself at home, bro. I'll get your room ready."

Will left the room, took some sheets out of the closet and put them on the bed in the spare room. Then he returned to where Michael and Emma were waiting. The three of them ate dinner and chatted for a while. While chatting, Mike even sang them a song. After that, Will and Mike sang a duet. Emma suggested that they record together someday.

"We can take this show on the road!" Mike suggested gleefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tori will love that!" Will replied, jokingly.

"My fiancé supports me in all of my endeavors." Mike replied.

After laughing and joking for a while, they all decided to turn in. Sleep found them all fast and they had a fitful night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will was giving directions to the New Directions when he heard applause. He looked toward the door to see a familiar head of blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Will asked, shocked and pleased to see his brother.

"I was getting kinda bored at the apartment and decided to come visit the school. Don't worry. I stopped by the office and signed in." Mike replied.

"Umm…Mr. Schue? Who is this?" Rachel asked.

"Guys, this is my brother, Michael James Schuester. He's a voice actor in Dallas and Los Angeles."

"Oh, Will, you know I'm still trying to break into the industry! I mostly do the Soldier A characters." Mike replied, embarrassed.

"He also has an amazing singing voice and writes music. Hey, Mike, would you sing for us?"

"Really? I won't be intruding?"

"Of course, not! Go for it."

Mike turned to Brad and the rest of the band and told them what song he was going to sing. Then he turned and took "center stage".

"Sometimes, I'm asked to write music for the soundtrack of a series. This is one that I wrote for that very reason."

The music began and Mike seemed to have a hurt in his eyes that hadn't been there a second ago. Two measures of introduction later, he began to sing.

_Haunted by the past _

_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_

_I wish that I could turn back time _

_And spare the pain that we both feel _

_And now we've changed _

_Things will never be the same _

_(Things will never be the same) _

_We were foolish then _

_But our trials served to make us strong _

_The burdens are not yours alone _

_We've sought the answers for so long _

_But they're not free _

_They cost you more than they cost me _

_(My brother…) _

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give _

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives _

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been _

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see _

_See your smiling face again. _

_When we've paid the price at last _

_And we are whole once more _

_Life will be the way it was _

_The way it was before the day _

_She slipped away _

_Together we'll redeem that day. _

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give _

_To see this through _

_Return the soul to where it lives _

_I promise you, _

_I'd go everywhere I've been _

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see _

_See your smiling face… _

_(I promise…)[3 x]_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give _

_To see this through _

_Return the soul to where it lives _

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been _

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see _

_See your smiling face again._

After the last chord was played, everyone began applauding. Mike almost seemed surprised, as if this were his first public performance. Will seemed to beam with pride. His brother seemed so happy, as if there was nothing more he'd rather do…except maybe act. Walking up to Mike, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Great job, Mike! That was amazing!"

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

About an hour later, the brothers returned home. They were laughing over an event that went on during one of Mike's recording sessions. A little boy had been brought in and when he went to leave on a break, the audio engineer forgot to turn off the microphone, so when the boy tripped over a cord, the mic picked up him falling. The boy was so embarrassed. Emma heard them laughing and they told her the story. After having dinner, they went out to watch a movie. They had trouble deciding what they wanted to see, but ended up deciding on watching _The Lucky One_ starring Zac Efron. Sure it was a chick flick, but they all enjoyed it. After the movie, they went out for ice cream at Baskin Robbins-one of the few in Lima, Ohio. When they returned to the apartment, they sat down and relaxed for a few minutes before Mike spoke up.

"Hey, Will? The company I'm working for is having auditions for a new series soon and I was wondering. Would you like to come out to LA and audition?"

"You…you really think I have a chance?"

"Yeah. I saw you act on stage in college, Will. You have natural talent."

"If you really think so…"

"I do. I think it's something you'd really enjoy."

"I think it's a good idea, Will." Emma chimed in. "Opportunities like this don't come along very often. Like Michael said, you might enjoy it, honey. You never know until you try."

"You guys are right. I'll give it a shot. When's the audition?"

**The song used in this chapter, for those unfamiliar with it, is "Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna. If you haven't heard it yet, check it out! It's an amazing song. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later, both Will and Mike were on an airplane back to Los Angeles. Will had arranged for a substitute for his Spanish class and New Directions for the next few days. Mike had made a call to LA and found out that they were looking for some fresh talent and had put in a good word for Will. Will was nervous and yet also excited because this was something he had never done before. Regardless of the fact that he had dabbled in acting when he was in college, he had never thought about pursuing voice acting. He was more the singer and dancer. Mike had been the actor and singer. But the way his brother's face lit up when he said yes, he couldn't let him down. He had to give this his all. His dream was New York, but while he was waiting for the right opportunity, he could try this.

A few hours later, the captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are making our final decent into Los Angeles. Please put your seats and trays in the upright and locked position. Thank you for flying with us."

Will and Mike did as told and twenty minutes later, they were taxing up to the gate at Los Angeles International Airport. When they arrived, Mike took out his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Will asked, genuinely curious.

"Victoria. She's meeting us here."

"Awesome! I haven't seen her in awhile! When's the wedding?"

"June 28. Hey, do you think the New Directions would sing for our wedding?"

"I bet they would! I'll talk to them when I get back. I'll get in touch with you when I have an answer."

"Perfect! Thanks so much, Will."

By this time, they had exited the plane and were on their way to baggage claim. After picking up their bags, they headed on out to where Victoria Matthews was waiting.

"Tori!" Mike called when he saw her.

Victoria turned around and rushed over to where her fiancé and future brother-in-law were waiting. Mike picked her up and spun her around. After he set her down, they put their luggage in the car and drove off.

"So, Will, how's New Directions looking this year?" Victoria asked.

"I think we actually have a chance at winning Nationals this year. I see constant improvement every rehearsal. The choreography is coming along and they're awesome vocally. They'll wow everyone!"

"That's great news, Will." Victoria replied, smiling.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Mike's third floor apartment and had dinner.

"Tori, Will said he'd talk to the New Directions about flying out here for our wedding! They'll hopefully get to sing for us!"

"That would be wonderful! Do you think it could happen, Will? Do you think they'll say yes?"

"I really do. These kids love singing and will sing any chance they get. I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Thank you so much, Will. Let us know what they say. Surely they'll say yes. School will be out by then."

They discussed it a little while longer before everyone decided it was best to turn in for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will's audition was set for 4 pm the next day and he was beyond nervous. Mike still hadn't told him what the show was and what would be expected of him.

"Mike! Can you come here a sec?" he called.

Mike came into the room, smiling as always.

"Morning, Will. What's up?"

"Can you tell me what show I'm auditioning for?"

"It's a show called 'Way of Truth'. The way this works is that you walk in and they'll have a book of sides, which are basically a paragraph about the character with a picture of him or her. The director will ask you what character you want to audition for and you'll tell him or her. They'll get you set up in the booth and you'll record the lines for that character. Don't expect any feedback because the director most likely won't give any because they just want to get through the auditions. After they thank you for coming in, you leave and the next person goes in. I'm right after you."

"Ok. Sounds great! Thanks for the heads up on everything."

"No problem, bro. Don't want you caught off-guard or anything."

They ate breakfast and then warmed up their voices by doing tongue twisters. Around three thirty, they headed over to the studio. When they arrived, Mike took the lead.

"Mike and William Schuester. We're here to audition."

"Good. You'll head down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thanks so much."

The brothers walked down the hallway and to the room where Cori Jackson was waiting outside.

"Mr. William Schuester, I assume?" she asked as Will walked up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good to meet you. Come on in. I'll give you a couple of minutes to look at the sides."

Cori left the room and Will walked over to a book full of color photos of animated characters. After looking through all the characters, one character stood out. His name was Kaiye Tayke. Kaiye had brown eyes and brown hair, average height and average build. He is kind, loyal and trustworthy and very honest, so you knew that if he said something, he wasn't lying. Will knew this was the character he'd audition for. Exactly two minutes after she had left, Cori returned.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go ahead."

Cori motioned to the headset and Will put them on. Cori pressed a button and nodded to Will.

"This is William Schuester reading for Kaiye Tayke."

Will read each of the three lines about three times each before Cori nodded at him and pressed the button again. Will took off his headset and put them back where he had found them.

"Thanks for coming out. We'll let you know in about a month." Cori said, smiling.

"Thank you for letting me audition."

Will exited the room and Mike walked in. About three minutes later, the door opened and Mike left the room. He seemed rather frustrated-as though he had messed up on something.

"Mike? You ok?" Will asked.

"Not now, Will." Mike replied.

The two brothers walked outside of the studio and into Mike's car.

"I messed up, Will. That was my worst audition ever! How could I have messed up so badly?" Mike exclaimed as he drove.

"Mike, it's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine. It's normal to feel this way after an audition."

"You're right, Will. I know that directors have certain things they're looking for, but it's so frustrating when I mess up."

"I know, Mike. But you can't dwell on that. Directors look at you going on regardless of your mistake as a good thing! It shows you won't let anything stop you from doing what you love."

"You're right. Thanks, Will."

"No problem. Glad I could help."

It took almost the whole thirty-minute ride, but by the time they had arrived back at the apartment complex, Mike's smile had returned and the brothers were laughing. Victoria was in her apartment next door to Mike's when she saw the car pull in. Five minutes later, the men arrived on the third floor. Victoria opened the door to her apartment and walked out into the hallway.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I think they went ok. We'll have to wait and see what the director thinks." Will replied.

"I agree. How was your day, honey?" Mike asked his fiancé.

"So far, I'd say it's been a good day. I cleaned up a little around my apartment and watched some TV."

"Sounds like an uneventful day." Mike replied, kissing his fiancé.

"Not as exciting as you two's. How did it feel getting behind the mic, Will?" Victoria asked.

"Nerve-wreaking. My heart was pounding. But as soon as I saw the character I was auditioning for and the director gave me the nod to begin recording, I put all that aside and managed, somehow, to turn that nervous energy into something positive."

"God's help, bro." Mike said, smiling. "You know what? Maybe I was so nervous for you and that's why I feel like I bombed the audition."

"You were nervous for me?"

"Yeah. This was first audition, Will. Of course I would be. I'm your big brother."

The two brothers hugged and then walked into Victoria's apartment where she had made dinner. The two brothers and future sister-in-law ate dinner and discussed voice acting and how to dub. Mike pulled out some scripts he had worked on and taught Will what al the different directions on the script meant. He also explained to Will that, should he be cast, he would have to move to LA for a few weeks.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"Because they want to be able to have you at the studio at a moment's notice. As soon as you get word of whether or not you get cast, let me know. I have room for you and Emma. It's only for maybe a month. Surely the school wouldn't mind."

"It's April, Mike. If I hear from them within a month, it'll be May by the time I hear from them, if I hear from them, which means school will be out. That gives me time to talk to Emma and make the decision. It's only for a month, right? It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not, Will. You and Emma are family. You two are welcome anytime."

"Thanks, Mike. I'll keep you posted. You keep me posted on when they contact you."

"Deal."

After finishing dinner at Victoria's, the two brothers returned to Mike's apartment and went to bed. Will had a flight out the next afternoon and he wanted to be well rested.

The next day was emotional for both Will and Mike as the impending "goodbye-for-now loomed before them. Although they knew it would only be a few months before they would see each other again, neither enjoyed goodbyes of any kind. As they made the drive to LAX that afternoon, neither really felt like talking for fear that the tears they'd been holding in would begin to fall if they spoke. Once they arrived at LAX, Will was the first to break the silence.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'll text you as soon as I can once I've landed and I'll be back within the next few months. If I can't get New Directions to come, I'll be sure to sing at your wedding. I promise. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Will. I'll see you soon."

The brothers hugged and Will took his luggage out of the trunk and went through security. Once through, he had about thirty minutes before his flight to sit back and think. Had he really taken this huge step that might move him to LA rather than staying in Lima, Ohio? What would happen if he became a voice actor rather than a singer/dancer? Would that change his plans for being on Broadway? What would Emma think of all this? Suddenly he heard the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, United Airlines flight 23 to Cleveland, Ohio is ready to board. Please have your passes ready. Thank you."

Will stood up and joined the rest of the passengers in line. As soon as he was on the plane, he buckled his seatbelt and relaxed. He thought of how proud his brother had been of him for stepping out of his comfort zone and giving a different style of acting a chance. When he thought about it, the only time he had ever seen his older brother this proud of him was when Will had given up accounting to teach music.

_Thanks, Mike. You and Emma were two of the most influential people in my decision._

Suddenly he remembered something his brother had said. _God's help, bro._ When did Mike become a Christian? It must've been after he began dating Victoria. Victoria, a Christian, must've taken him to church and he had "seen the light" as so many Christians put it. That was the only thing Will could figure. He was jerked from his thoughts as the captain announced that they were making their final decent into Cleveland, Ohio. Within twenty minutes, they had landed and Will took out his phone and texted Mike. His phone flashed a minute later saying Mike had replied.

_Love you, Will. God bless._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, Will's world was rocked. He was in the middle of glee rehearsal when his phone rang.

"Will Schuester."

"Mr. Schuester, this is Sergeant Jonathon Wilcox. I'm with the Irvine Police Department."

"How can I help you, Sergeant Wilcox?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's been an accident involving your brother and his fiancé."

"What? What happened?"

"A driver had fallen asleep at the wheel while driving on the 405 freeway and hit his car from behind."

"Oh my gosh. Are they alright?"

"They have been taken to UCI medical center in critical condition. I suggest you get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir, Sergeant. Thank you, very much."

"Mr. Schuester, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, clearly very concerned.

"I have to go, guys. My brother and his fiancé have been in an accident. Mrs. Schuester and I are going to Irvine right away."

Will ran down the hallway, his sight blurred by tears. He somehow made his way to Emma's office and entered.

"Will, what's wrong, honey?"

"Mike and Tori have been in an accident. We have to get to Irvine."

"Yes, of course! I'll drive."

Emma picked up her keys and the two rushed out to Emma's car and drove to the airport. Three hours later, they were taxing into John Wayne Airport. Once they had exited the plan, they rushed out to the rental car lot and retrieved their rental car.

They drove straight to the hospital and Emma paid the man as Will rushed inside.

"I'm looking for the rooms of Michael Schuester and Victoria Matthews. I'm Michael Schuester's brother William. My wife Emma is here, too."

"Mr. Schuester, your brother and Ms. Matthews are in surgery right now. Please take a seat and a doctor will see you shortly."

Will did as told and Emma joined him. After what seemed like an eternity (which was really only 15 minutes), the door opened and a doctor came out.

"William and Emma Schuester." He called out.

Will and Emma stood up and the doctor came to them.

"I'm Doctor James Stoddard. We have a surgical team working on your brother and his fiancé right now. Once out of surgery, they will most likely be in a coma. I'll be back once they are out of surgery and take you back to them."

"Thank you, Doctor Stoddard." Emma said.

Will was in too much shock to say anything. Emma could see that her husband was starting to panic and was about to pass out.

"Will, honey, put your head between your legs. Here, let me help you." She pushed her husband's upper body toward the floor and told him to take deep breaths. When she could see that he was starting to breathe normally again, she let him sit back up.

"Emma, why this? Why now? I was here just a week ago and they were alive, whole and healthy. They're good people, Em. Why did this have to happen to them?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Will. I wish I knew what I could do to help."

The couple hugged as tears silently made their way down their cheeks. An hour later, Doctor Stoddard came out.

"They are out of surgery now and in a medical-induced coma. I'll take you back to them now."

Emma, Will and Dr. Stoddard went through the doors leading to the hospital rooms. Dr. Stoddard led them through a maze of hallways before opening the door that led to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Your brother is in ICU room 3 and his fiancé is right next door in room 4. Would you like a chaplain to come and see you?"

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know if we change our minds." Emma replied.

Still shaken by the news, Will opened the door to room 3 with shaking hands and stepped inside. There lay his brother with machines hooked up to him.

"M…Mike. It's me, Will. Tori's right next door. I don't know if you can hear me, but Emma and I are here and we'll stay here as long as it takes to get you two better. I promise."

He sat down and took his brother's hand that was closest to him. Emma came around behind and wrapped her arms around Will's neck in a hug that told Will she wouldn't leave him. After spending twenty minutes in Mike's room, Will and Emma opened the door to Victoria's room. Once inside, they saw her body covered in cords.

"Hey, Tori. It's Will. I don't know if you can hear me, but Emma and I are here now. We'll stay as long as it takes to get you and Mike better. I promise. Mike's right next door."

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Will said.

The door opened and a woman in a white coat entered the room.

"I'm Doctor Vanessa Santiago. I'm a neurologist here at UCI Medical. Here's what we can tell you right now. Both your brother and his fiancé have suffered very serious traumatic brain injuries. That's why they are in a coma. Their brains need room to swell and heal. The next 72 hours are very important. If we don't see any improvement in their conditions, we will have to consider long-term care. We'll keep you updated as much as we can. We'll set up cots here and in your brother's room so you can sleep here."

"We appreciate that, Dr. Santiago."

After spending another twenty minutes in Victoria's room, Will and Emma decided to head down to the cafeteria to eat. Will was trying hard not to cry as he ate and Emma noticed.

"You don't have to be brave, honey. Michael and Victoria would understand if you cried. This is a very traumatic situation you're in right now. Maybe it would be best to talk with a chaplain."

"No, Emma. No chaplains. Not right now."

"I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't have…"

"No. I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, Will. No one could expect you to be yourself in this kind of situation. It's perfectly alright for you to…"

"No, it's not, Emma. I should never snap at you or anyone. Regardless of the situation I'm in, yelling and lashing out never made anything better."

"You're right, Will, but we're only human. We're emotional beings. You have a right to your emotions. Are you finished eating? You've been picking at your food for the last five minutes."

"Yeah. I just want to go back to Mike's room and see him."

"Alright, love. I'll see about making hotel arrangements."

"But the hospital is providing cots for us so we can stay here."

"I know, but the hospital is full of germs, Will. You can't be of help to anyone if you aren't healthy."

"Alright. Let's go. We'll stay at the hospital tonight and the hotel tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

The next day, there was no change in either Mike's or Victoria's conditions. Will and Emma spent much of the day at the hospital dividing their time between the two rooms. Will spent most of the time trying to read the machines, willing them to tell him that his brother and Victoria were improving. But hour after hour, as the doctors kept coming in, the machines showed him nothing. Emma made a phone call to McKinley High explaining their situation to Principal Figgins.

"Will's brother was in a car accident. Michael's fiancé, Victoria, was in the car with him. Will and I need some time off work."

"Of course, Mrs. Schuester. And may I say I am sorry for what has happened. I shall be praying for you two."

"Thank you, Principal Figgins. I'll tell Will."

She hung up her cell phone and sat beside Will and took his hand.

"Will, I'm sorry, but I have to get out of this hospital. I know you're worried about your brother and Victoria, but we've spent nearly 40 hours in here! I need a change of scenery."

"Ok, Emma. Where would you like to go? The hospital has my number."

"We still have to check into the hotel. Let's go there first and then grab a bite to eat. After that, we'll come back. I promise."

"Ok, Emma."

They walked hand-in-hand out the door and told the nurse where they'd be going. Then Emma drove them over to the hotel and they checked them in. After that, they drove over to the nearest A&W restaurant. Once they finished eating, Will looked up at Emma.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but can we go back to the hospital now? I want to see Mike and Tori."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to see your brother, Will. Let's go."

Will drove back to the hospital and went straight to his brother's room. After ten minutes, he walked next door to Victoria's room. He stayed there until Emma said it was time to go to the hotel for the evening and they would return first thing in the morning. He trudged to the door and they drove to the hotel. That night, he had a hard time falling asleep and he wondered if his life would ever be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

**My longest chapter yet! Also, thanks to Alex B. Goode for being such an awesome reviewer! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it!**

Chapter 6

Two days later, Will was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the number and realized it was the hospital.

"William Schuester."

"Mr. Schuester, this is Dr. Santiago at UCI Medical Center. You'd better get down here. We noticed a change in Ms. Matthews' vital signs. We think she's coming out of the coma."

"We're on our way. Thank you for calling."

He hung up the phone as Emma turned toward him.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

"That was the hospital. They think Tori's coming out of her coma."

They got dressed, grabbed the keys to the car and drove straight to UCI Medical Center. Once there, they made their way up to ICU room 4. Through the window on the door, they could see Dr. Santiago and her team. They quietly entered the room and walked over to Dr. Santiago.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. There are definite signs she's coming out of the coma. What I need you to do is talk to her. Let her know you're here and she's ok."

Will immediately took hold of Victoria's hand and began talking.

"Hey, Tori. It's Will. Remember me? Well you need to wake up now. Emma and I are right here and it's going to be ok. Mike's waiting to see you, too. Come on now, Tori. You can do it."

After a few minutes of Will and Emma taking turns talking to her, Tori's eyes fluttered open.

"Where…?" she asked, groggily.

"Shhh…you're ok. We're right here. Don't try to talk too much now."

"Mike…"

"He's right next door. You're ok now, Tori."

"Will…"

"That's right, Tori. It's Will."

Dr. Santiago stepped forward.

"Ms. Matthews? I'm Dr. Santiago. You're in the hospital. Do you know you're full name?"

"Victoria Jeanette Matthews."

"And your birthday?"

"July 28, 1973."

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Mike and me in a car. Don't remember where we were."

"That's ok. You and Mike were in a car accident. You were in a coma for two days."

"Mike…"

"Like Will said, he's right next door."

"I want to see him."

"Not right now. You need your rest."

Suddenly a nurse came running in.

"Dr. Santiago, Mr. Schuester is showing signs of coming out of the coma."

"We'll be right there."

Will rushed out the door and followed the nurse next door. Thirty seconds later, Dr. Santiago and Emma came in.

"Do the exact same thing here, Will."

Will walked up to his brother's bed.

"Hey, Mike. It's Will. You're ok, bro. It's time to wake up. Tori's waiting for you right next door. Emma and I are right here and waiting for you to wake up. Come on, Mike. You can do it."

Mike's eyes suddenly fluttered open and closed and then opened again.

"Will?"

"Yeah, Mike. It's me. Don't try to talk too much now."

"Where…?"

"Mike…"

"Tori?"

"She's ok. She's right next door."

Dr. Santiago stepped forward.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm Dr. Santiago. You're in the hospital. I need to ask you a few questions. Do you know your full name?"

"Michael James Schuester."

"And your birthday?"

"August 28, 1968."

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Tori and I were driving somewhere. I don't remember where."

"It's alright. You and Tori were in a car accident. You were in a coma for two days."

"Tori?"

"Like your brother said, she's right next door. She's fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now. You need your rest."

Mike nodded and laid his head back on the pillow.

"We'll make sure to wake him every so often to make sure he doesn't slip back into the coma. Same with Ms. Matthews."

Will nodded and Dr. Santiago left. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His brother and future sister-in-law were alive. They had somehow managed to survive this horrific accident. There was a knock at the door and Will told the person to enter. A man in a black suit and tie and carrying a well-loved book.

"Mr. William Schuester?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Chaplain John Anderson. Your wife asked me to come and talk to you."

"I see. Well, I guess I have no choice but to listen now, do I?"

Chaplain Anderson opened the book and turned to a specific page.

"Your wife tells me that you are struggling with why bad things happen to good people. Well I'm here to tell you that you are not the only one who has wondered this. Jesus Himself said that 'in this world, you will have trouble. But take heart! I have overcome the world.' This means that everyone will experience hardships in life whether they are good or bad. You could be the most righteous person in the world and still undergo trials and tribulations. However, Jesus defeated sin and death when He died on the cross and rose again. He is no stranger to pain."

"Then why did this 'loving God' allow pain and sorrow into this world? Why would he allow that driver to fall asleep at the wheel and crash into my brother's car?"

"Because when God created this world, He gave humans free will. When Adam and Eve sinned, that sin nature entered into every man. That person who crashed into your brother's car may have known that he was too tired to drive, but something made him decide to keep driving. I don't know why it was your brother he crashed into, but it was."

Mike suddenly spoke up.

"Will, what if I hadn't made it? Would you spend your whole life being angry with God? Or would you be happy that you know that I'd be in heaven with Him? I know where I would've gone had I not made it, but I don't think you do."

"Your brother is right. He's a follower of God…a Christian. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend eternity separated from those I love. God loves you, Mr. Schuester. Remember that. When sin entered this world, the only way He could let us be with Him was to send His Son, Jesus Christ, to die for us. When He rose again on the third day, He conquered death once and for all. Do you have any questions?"

"I…I need some time to think about this…let it all sink in."

"Of course. Here's a tract. It will tell you basically what we talked about just now. And here's a Bible so you can look up the verses they're talking about."

Will took both the Bible and the tract and set them on the table by Mike's bed.

"Thanks for stopping by, Chaplain. I appreciate it."

The two shook hands and the chaplain left. When the door closed, Will waited thirty seconds before turning to Emma.

"Thanks for asking him to come, Emma. I needed it."

"I know you did. That's why I asked him to come," Emma replied with a smile.

Mike sat up in his bed and looked Will right in the eye.

"Promise me you will read the tract, Will."

"If I do, will you get the rest you need?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then, I promise I will read it."

"I'll hold him to it," Emma chimed in.

As Mike lay back down, Will crossed over to the table and picked up the tract. Over the next hour, he read the tract twice. Both times he took something new from it. He felt a strange feeling in his chest-something he had never felt before now. He decided he would ask Mike about it when he woke up.

After resting for an hour, Mike stirred.

"Hey, bro. Welcome back to the land of the living," Will said, smiling.

"Thanks, man."

"I read the tract. In fact, I read it twice."

"Really? What do you think?"

"I…I feel something strange in my chest. Like when I was caught doing something I knew was wrong when we were kids."

"That feeling is God is trying to speak to you. He wants you to accept Him."

"I have some questions first. I want to make sure I understand this."

"Ok. Ask away."

"So God made this whole world. Two people disobeyed Him and sin entered the world. Because of this, we are all sinners, right?"

"That's right, Will. We all sin and God is our only hope."

"So then God decided He wants to bring us back to Him, so He sends Jesus, His Son to die in our place?"

"That's right. Jesus' blood paid the price for the sins of the whole world."

"Then three days later, Jesus rose from the dead and is back in heaven with God. Now we can accept Him and be in heaven with Him forever?"  
"That's right. Sounds to me like you understand it completely."

"How did you come to accept this God?"

"Victoria took me to church a few months ago. The pastor was talking about how God loved us so much, He sent His Son to die for us. Then he read us a Bible verse and told us to put our name in place of 'the world'. So when I read it, it became 'For God so loved Mike that He gave His only Son that should Mike believe in Him, he shall not perish, but have eternal life.' Once I read it that way, I knew I had no choice. If this God loves me that much, how can I not be moved? I went to the pastor afterwards and we had this exact same conversation. I accepted Him that same day."

"I see. And you've felt a change in yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely not the same man I was before."

"I've noticed. You seem happier and like there's some kind of glow around you whenever someone mentions God."

When Doctor Santiago came in, she took Mike down for a scan of his brain. A few hours later, the results came back saying that the swelling had gone down immensely. Victoria's results came back saying the same thing.

"Isn't that such evidence of God? Only God could have taken the swelling down that much in this amount of time. It's a miracle!"

"If your brother and his fiancé continue to improve at this rate, they could go home by the end of the week," Dr. Santiago said, smiling. "Their internal injuries have healed almost completely and their brains are almost back to normal size. Once it's back to normal size, we'll have to do a quick surgery and they'll be good by the end of the week."

"Surgery on what?" Will asked.

"When they were first brought in, they had a surgery that removed part of their skulls to let their brains swell. Now we have to replace the part of the skull we removed," Dr. Santiago explained.

"I see. That makes sense."

"Good. See you guys later today."

"Thanks, Doctor," Will said.

"Do you have any more questions, Will?" Mike asked when the doctor had left.

"Not right now. I just need to let it all sink in. Give it a little time, you know?"

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. We can talk about something else if you'd like."

The threesome talked for a while before Will and Emma decided to pay Tori a quick visit. That night, Will went to sleep pondering why God would love a man like him.

_I've made so many mistakes in my life. A God like that couldn't possibly love me._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True to her word, Dr. Santiago released Mike and Victoria at the end of the week. They had healed completely and she had full confidence that they would continue to improve. Will and Emma told Victoria about how Mike had led them to Christ. They embraced as family in the Lord and soon family by marriage.

Will and Emma stayed in LA a few extra days to make sure that Mike and Victoria were as mobile as possible. Finally, on the Wednesday two weeks after they had left, Will and Emma were getting ready to leave for the airport.

"We'll be back in about two months if not sooner."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. While you were out with Emma, the director called me. I've been cast!" Mike said.

"Congratulations, Mike. That's awesome! I'll have to check my phone when I get back to Ohio and see if she called me."

"If she didn't, don't let it get you down. There's always another one. Maybe it's God saying you need to stay where you are for right now."

"Maybe you're right. The kids need me right now. We're almost ready for nationals!"

"That's great! They can't have you leaving this close to nationals can they? Anyways, you'd better get going to the airport. Don't want to miss your flight now, do you?"

"Can't do that, bro! I'll miss you."

"Hey, you'll be back soon. I know it."

The two brothers hugged and then Mike hugged Emma. Will and Emma returned their car, went through security and then arrived at their gate right as they were beginning to board. A few hours later, they were landing in Cincinnati, Ohio.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we make our final decent into Cincinnati, we ask that you please put your trays and seats in the upright and locked position. Thank you for flying US Airways."

Will and Emma did as told and when they had come to a full and complete stop at their gate, they went out to their waiting car. After they arrived at their home in Lima, Will texted Mike to let him know they had arrived safely in Lima.

_Great to hear! Tori and I are getting ready to watch a movie now. We'll see you in a couple of months! Hope ND gets to come and sing for us! Love you!_

_Love you, too, Mike._ Will thought as he looked out the window.

"You miss him already, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Emma. We're closer than ever now. Two months? That's way too long now!"

"Maybe…maybe it's time to consider…"

"Not now, Emma. I can't think about moving now. Not when these kids need me…need us. I can't think of a better school guidance counselor."

"And I can't think of a better glee club coach!"

"Remind me tomorrow to ask them about singing at Mike and Tori's wedding, ok?"

"You got it, Will. Let's get to bed."

Will woke up early the next day and went to his laptop computer. After typing up and printing out enough permission slips for everyone in New Directions, he grabbed a quick bite to eat. After Emma finished getting ready, they drove over to McKinley High. Before parting ways, they kissed.

"Don't forget to ask them."

"Thanks, Em."

"Don't forget to ask them what?" came a voice.

"Not now, Sue."

"William, your hair is so full of gel, I could cook eggs on it in the sunlight.. Did you say something?"

"Sue, not now! I have to get going."

"You don't seriously think that your stupid glee club has what it takes to win nationals do you?"

"Actually, I do. They are very driven and have quite a bit of talent, contrary to your beliefs. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

Will made his way down the hall to the auditorium. All of New Directions was waiting for him, concern in their eyes. After assuring them that Mike and Tori were alive and well, he handed them permission slips.

"Mike and Tori have requested that you sing at their wedding in LA in a couple of months. Please have your parents sign this. Return them by Monday next week. Now let's get started on 'Born This Way'."

The kids began dancing, not quite up to par at first, but grew with each run though. After rehearsal, Rachel made her way over to Will.

"Mr. Schue, are you sure your brother wants us to sing at his wedding?"

"Yes, Rachel, I am. He and his fiancé both have requested we sing."

"Well obviously we have to practice long and hard for this! We can't be mediocre at a wedding!"

"You're right. I want you to pick a song for us to sing, Rachel. Not to sing in front of the class, but to show me the sheet music to."

Rachel whole-heartedly agreed, saying she already had a song in mind.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? You'd better get off to class now. Can't have you being late!"

Will watched as Rachel trudged out of the auditorium. When the door closed, he chuckled softly to himself, picked up the sheet music he had and made his way to his Spanish classroom.

At the end of the day, Will and Emma returned to home and ate dinner. They talked about the events of the day and how Will hoped all of New Directions would be able to make it to the wedding.

"I asked Rachel to make a song suggestion and bring me the sheet music. Not surprisingly, she already has a song in mind."

A few hours later, they decided it was time for them to turn in for the night.

"We're still on LA time. We need to get back on Central Time," Emma pointed out.

"That's true, Em. It's good to be home though, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Although spending time with your brother and his fiancé is important."

"Especially after that horrible accident."

"Yes. I understand why you want to get back there so badly."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're worried about them. What if they get into another accident? You don't like the idea of being so far away from them so soon after this."

"You're right, Em. That's it exactly."

"Just remember you'll be seeing them in a couple of months and they're only a phone call away until then."

"Thanks, Emma. How do you always know just what to say?"

"It's in my job description as guidance counselor."

"Ah. Well, madam guidance counselor, it's getting late. We should get to bed."

The couple retreated to their bedroom where they stayed the rest of the night.

One month later, the New Directions arrived at the airport to fly to New York for Nationals. They had worked hard and felt like nothing could stop them. They boarded the plane and buckled their seatbelts. It would be just a simple two-hour flight to New York and they'd be ready for Nationals. The excitement of the group hung in the air. They were an hour into the flight when the plane started to shake. A couple minutes later, the pilot came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the pilot. We're experiencing quite a bit of turbulence and I will be leaving the fasten seatbelt sign on for the remainder of the flight."

The shaking continued and passengers were starting to get nervous. Will didn't know what to do. He wished he could stop the shaking because he, too, was starting to get nervous. He looked over to his glee clubbers and saw fear in their eyes.

"Mr. Schue, the shaking's going to stop soon, right?" Quinn asked.

"I think so, Quinn. We're just going to have to ride this out. The pilot knows what he's doing."

As they continued flying, the shaking worsened, which made the passengers start to panic. Never before had they flown through such turbulence. Will, in his panic, remembered something that Mike had told him.

_If you pray, God hears you. Remember that._

_It's worth a shot. God, I don't know if you're there, but if you are, please make this shaking stop. It's not safe and it keeps getting worse and worse. I know Mike would hate me for this, but if this shaking stops, I'll seriously consider the fact that you might be real._

One minute later, the shaking stopped and the passengers began to calm down.

_Ok, God. A deal's a deal. I'll talk to Mike about this after we land. _

After picking up their luggage, he kept his word.

"Hey, Will. What's going on?"

"Hey, Mike. So the craziest thing just happened."

"What's that?"

"So we were flying to New York when, an hour into our flight, we encountered some turbulence. It was enough to make the pilot turn on the fasten seatbelt sign. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then it got worse. I've never experienced so much shaking. I remembered you saying something about prayer, so I told God if He made the plane stop shaking, I would consider the fact that maybe He is real."

"And?"

"The shaking stopped a minute later."

"Don't you see, Will? He's trying to show you His presence."

"I don't know, Mike. What if it was just a coincidence? What if it was just a patch of storm cells and we just happened to pass through a minute after I prayed?"

"That's always a possibility, Will, but God isn't a God of coincidences."

"Ok, so let's pretend for a minute that God really did make the plane stop shaking. What then?"

"Then He's saying 'Hey, Will! I'm right here. I'm always here.'"

"I guess I need more proof. I never said I would believe in him. I only said I'd consider the fact that maybe he does exist."

"I know. But, Will, he answered your prayer."

"I need more proof. I'll keep you posted."

"Alright, Will. Let me know how nationals goes."

"Will do. Bye, Mike."

Will hung up and caught up with the kids and they made their way out to the bus waiting to take them to their hotel.

The next day, Rachel walked up to Will.

"Mr. Schue," she whispered. "I can't believe this has happened. I woke up this morning and my voice was gone!"

"What? Ok, let's get you some warm tea and honey."

He led her to the hotel restaurant and ordered the tea and honey. After she finished drinking, he told Rachel to go back to her room and rest a while.

"Maybe that'll help your voice. I'm putting you on vocal rest all day today. We need your voice back by the day after tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and made her way out of the restaurant. Will sighed.

_Great. My female lead has lost her voice and no one else can sing the part! I can't believe this is happening! _

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

_If Mike's God made the plane stop shaking, maybe he can make Rachel better by the day after tomorrow! God, you know my situation. My female lead has no voice and she needs it back soon. Please make her better. Show me you are really there._

Will paid for the tea and honey and made his way through the hotel to the elevator and made his way up to the room.

_I really hope Mike's God can hear my prayers. I need Rachel better._

The next day, the New Directions met up for lunch at the hotel restaurant. Rachel suddenly spoke up.

"After resting my voice all day yesterday, I tried it this morning to find that my voice has come back fully!"

_God? Did you do that? Did you really make Rachel better that quickly? _Will wondered.

He felt that strange feeling in his chest he had felt after reading the tract. This time, though he knew what it was. He looked at Rachel and saw how happy she and the rest of his glee clubbers were. Then he thought of Mike and how happy he looked when he told him he had read through the tract. Mike didn't know this, but he had kept the Bible the chaplain had given him and it now was shut up in his desk back in Ohio.

_Ok, God. First, you allowed Mike and Tori to survive the accident, then you made the airplane stop shaking and now Rachel has her voice back. I think you've shown me enough. I believe._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two months later, the New Directions, now national champions, were landing at LAX. All of them were excited about singing at a wedding. Mike met them at the airport and drove them to their hotel. After checking in, the kids couldn't wait to get out and explore. Will told them to go in groups of four, two guys per group, and report back to the hotel at 6:30.

After making sure all of the students were accounted for, they made their way down the street to The Old Spaghetti Factory. After a hearty dinner, they walked it off on their way back to the hotel. The wedding was two days away and they couldn't risk anything happening to their voices.

Two days later, the day of the wedding arrived. They made their way to the church and got dressed. They had decided on a surprise song for the couple and didn't tell anyone what they were going to be singing. When their turn came, they took the stage and Rachel and Finn stepped forward. Finn began to sing.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away._

Rachel chimed in.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. _

All of New Directions began to sing.

_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. _

Quinn and Sam stepped forward as Sam began to sing.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

Quinn chimed in.

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. _

New Directions sang together again.

_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. _

The pastor walked onto the stage and nodded to Mike, who made his way to the piano.

"Now, Michael has a special surprise for his bride."

Mike began playing the piano and singing.

_Come here and stand by me, baby. Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer. All that is swelling within me must be a language I have never spoken 'till there was you. I fumble, try but I stumble over all my heart wants to say now. Je n'ai pas des mots. Nothing seems to say the way you move me-rushing through me. Je n'ai pas des mots. But a promise has been made; you can believe this from the first kiss. It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real. Je n'ai pas des mots. Come here and talk to me, baby. How did you know you were the dream of this dreamer? Oh, God, how I thank You for reading in my heart the note I didn't even know that I wrote of what I long for. You gave me much more. Love is standing beside me. Je n'ai pas des mots. Nothing seems to say the way you move me-rushing through me. Je n'ai pas des mots. But a promise has been made; you can believe this from the first kiss. _

He changed keys and continued to sing.

_Je n'ai pas des mots. Nothing seems to say the way you move me-rushing through me. Je n'ai pas des mots. But a promise has been made; you can believe this from the first kiss. It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real. Je n'ai pas des mots. Je n'ai pas des mots. Je n'ai pas des mots. _

Mike stood up and walked over to Tori's. He took her hand and looked to the pastor.

"Do you have the rings?"

The ring bearer stepped forward and Mike took the ring.

"Michael James Schuester, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He placed the ring on Tori's finger as she smiled.

"Victoria Jeanette Matthews, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

She placed the ring on Mike's hand as he smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mike kissed Tori and they turned to face the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael James Schuester."

At the reception, Mike, Will, Emma and Tori met up and talked for a few minutes.

"New Directions sounded amazing today."

"Thanks. I'm very proud of them. That song you sang today. What's it called?"

"_Je n'ai pas des mots._ It means 'I have no words' in French."

"It was beautiful. I teared up during it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I hope my wife enjoyed it as well."

"I did. How did you know that I wanted my future husband to sing to me at my wedding?"

"I didn't. I wrote the song and figured what better place to sing it than at our wedding?"

"So you do have some romance in you!" Tori replied, jokingly.

"Contrary to popular belief, yes I do," Mike replied.

"I love you, Mike. So much."

"I love you, too, Tori. With all my heart."

"I think we'd better make our way around and thank our friends and family for coming. What do you think?" Tori asked.

"I agree. Let's go. We'll be back in a few minutes."

Will and Emma watched happily as Mike and Tori made their way around the room to thank their guests. A few minutes later, the New Directions made their way over to the table. Ten minutes later, the newlyweds returned to the table.

The New Directions came over and Will introduced them all. After they all left, Will turned to Mike.

"Mike, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Will?"

"A couple months ago, I accepted God."

"What? That's amazing! Welcome to the family, brother! What made you change your mind?

"He gave me the proof I needed. He healed you and Tori miraculously, he stopped the shaking of the plane and he healed my female lead the day before she would need to be on stage for nationals. How could I not believe?"

"That's amazing, Will. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you told me today because now we have two things we can celebrate today!"

Someone in attendance stood up and made a toast to the bride and groom. The reception lasted an hour before Mike and Tori left for their honeymoon.

"Where are we going? You still haven't told me." Tori asked as they got into the limo.

"You'll have to wait just a little longer. Once we get to the airport, you'll find out. I promise."

"A surprise, huh? Michael James Schuster, you know how I feel about surprises."

"I know, Tori, but you will love this surprise. I know it! Just be patient."

"Alright, honey. I will. Can I at least have a hint?"

"An island."

"Really? Mike, how romantic!"

"I thought you might like that." Mike replied, smiling.

A few minutes later, they arrived at LAX. The newlywed couple went through security and walked to their gate.

"Look at the screen," Mike whispered.

"The Bahamas? I've always wanted to go there! How did you know that?"

"Your father told me. I wanted us to go somewhere you had never been, but always wanted to go to."

"Oh Michael! You are such a romantic!"

"I try. Hey, looks like it's time to board."

The couple boarded the airplane and a few hours later, the plane was taxiing down the runway in the Bahamas. After checking in at their hotel, they decided to and lay on the beach for a while. After awhile, they got hungry and had some dinner and retreated to their hotel room and fell asleep. The next day they decided to go shopping and returned to their hotel with souvenirs from their honeymoon. They took lots of pictures and bought frames to put them in. A week later, they were back at the airport getting ready to head back to Los Angeles. Mike's director had called and informed him that recording would start that Tuesday. They headed out on the second flight out on Saturday so that they could adjust to California time.

Tuesday arrived and Mike awoke early to make sure that he was ready for the recording session. As he drove through Los Angeles and made his way up to Burbank, he warmed up his voice with tongue twisters and other vocal warm ups. By the time he arrived at the recording studio, he felt more than ready to tackle this session and give it all he could. He walked in, greeted the director and made his way into the recording booth. He put on the headphones and one of the technicians adjusted the mic for him. A few hours later, he finished recording his lines for the first few episodes of "The Way of Truth" and exited the booth. After collecting his check, he got back in his car and made his way home. When he returned home, Tori had just finished cooking dinner.

"Good timing honey. How did it go today?"

"Very well. I think this might be my favorite role."

"I can't wait until you're able to tell me what it is! Darn NDAs."

"I know. It's hard for me, too. Especially when it's a series like this. But it will come soon. The director promised me it would be about six months. I know it seems like forever right now, but I'm sure it'll go by quickly."

"If you say so. Let's sit down and eat while it's hot."

"Good idea. I'm going to have to turn in early. They want me back early tomorrow and then I have the rest of the week off."

"That's great! I'll be praying you finish quickly and can return home. You know I support you and your love for this, but it's so good to have you home."

"I miss you when I'm gone, too, honey. It's good to know that I have your support. Maybe I can convince the director to let you do some recording for the show. A little bit of background vocals."

"Ever since I met you, I've wondered what it's like in a recording booth. It would be an interesting experience. Something I've never done before."

"Then I'll talk to the director tomorrow. If you want, you can come with me and meet the director. She won't let you in the recording room, but I can make arrangements right now to have her meet you."

"I'd like that. Would she be ok with it?"

"I don't know. But it never hurts to try."

Mike took his phone out and dialed the number the director had given him for if he had any questions or would be late to a session. At the third ring, she answered.

"Hello, Ms. Jackson. It's Mike Schuester. You said to let you know if we knew of anyone interested in doing some background vocals? Well I've found someone. It's my wife, Victoria Schuester. Yes, she has had some acting experience. No she hasn't been in a recording booth before, but I can teach her what to do tonight. Yes, ma'am. 8 AM sharp. Thank you so much."

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife.

"You're in! She wants to meet you at 8 AM tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! I'm honestly surprised she's in need of people to do background vocals when the show's already cast and recording's begun."

"They're always looking for people to do things like that. It's how many people get their start. In fact, it's how I got my start. I was in Houston and one of my friends from college told me of a company needing actors. I auditioned, but didn't make it. The director remembered me and called me one day saying they needed someone to do some background voices. They call it 'with all actors' or 'walla'."

"It sounds like fun. Like being in the ensemble on stage or a background character in a movie."

"Exactly! We should get to bed so that we can be ready for our recording sessions."

Sleep found Mike easily, but Tori was nervous and couldn't sleep for a few hours.

**The songs used in this chapter were "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Sir Elton John and "Je n'ai pas des mots" by Vic Mignogna. Je n'ai pas des mots is French for "I have no words". Check this song out as sung by Vic. It's amazingly romantic. There's also a music video Vic made for it that he uploaded to YouTube.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Mike and Tori awoke at six thirty to be ready to go by seven. Mike gave Tori a quick rundown on how to dub and what the shorthand she might see on the script means. When they arrived at the studio, Cori Jackson was waiting. She smiled when they walked in and stepped forward to greet them.

"I'm Cori Jackson, the director of 'Way of Truth'. You must be the new Mrs. Schuester. Congratulations to both of you. It's very nice to meet you. I'm assuming your husband has told you about what walla is and how to dub?"

"Yes. I gave her a crash course last night and this morning." Mike replied.

"Excellent. Let's get into the booth then. We'll start with Mrs. Schuester and then move onto you, Mike."

"Sounds great! Is it ok if I watch?" Mike asked.

"Of course! And Victoria, you're more than welcome to watch Mike record as well."

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson. I appreciate you taking the time to let me record."

"Not a problem! Mike always has great suggestions. He's one of our most trusted actors."

The trio walked down the hall to the nearest recording booth.

"Victoria, go ahead and go on in. Put on the headset and wait while Jack adjusts the mic for you. Then we'll record."

Victoria did as told. While Jack adjusted the mic for her, she looked at the script on the screen in front of her and just a hair to the right. After scanning it, she found the first two lines of walla. Once the mic was adjusted, Jack left, closing the door. Cori's voice suddenly came over the headset.

"Ok, Victoria. In this scene, the main character, played by Mike, comes running past. He's running down the center of town. We're going to preview in Japanese. Then you're going to hear three beeps. After the third beep, wait a beat and then start talking. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great. Previewing loop 234."

The animation came to life and she listened carefully as the characters spoke.

"Ok. Remember, three beeps, wait a beat, and talk."

Three beeps sounded through the headphones. Tori waited a beat and began talking.

"Who was that? Does anyone recognize him?" she asked.

"Excellent. Moving on to loop 240."

They previewed the Japanese and then the three beeps once again sounded through the headphones.

"I wonder where he's gone? He was here just a moment ago."

"Great work! Come on out."

Tori put the headset back where she found it and exited the booth.

"Great work! You catch on quickly, don't you?"

"I guess so. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. I hope you audition for a show here in the future. You have a lot of talent."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem. Ok, Mike, go ahead and get set up."

Mike did as told and within a couple of hours, they were done and ready to head home. Little did they know what the next few months would bring them.

**So this chapter and last chapter had a few voice acting terms. Here's an explanation of them: **

**Walla: "With all actors". Think of this as extras in a movie. They're the townspeople who react with lines like "who was that?" "Did you see that?" "Where is he/she going?" and other such lines. **

**Cue beeps: Before a voice actor/actress begins recording, three beeps sound. Those are called cue beeps. **

"**Preview loop *insert number here*": before recording, the director will show the actor/actress the line in Japanese so they know how the line is supposed to sound. A loop is a number on the script that tells the engineer which part of the scene they are in.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Four months later, Tori was home alone, waiting for Mike to return home, when she found out some great news. She could hardly wait for her husband to get home so she could tell him and hoped the smile on her face wouldn't give her away. An hour later, she heard the door open and walked out to greet her husband.

"Hey, honey. How was work today?"

"Great! I can't believe how much we got done today! If everyone keeps going at this rate, we might have this done ahead of schedule. You look like you have something you want to tell me. Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it."

They sat down on the couch and Mike waited patiently for Tori to speak.

"Mike, you know how I haven't been feeling good the last couple of days?"

"Yeah? Are you feeling worse?"

"No. It's not that. I found out the reason I've been feeling sick lately."

"Really? What is it?"

"We're going to be parents."

"What?"

"We-that is you and I-are having a baby!"

"You're not joking?"

"I wouldn't joke about this, Mike."

"No, of course not! We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a father!"

"That's right."

"Oh, Tori! This is the best news you could've given me! I'm so happy right now, I…I have to tell Will and Emma!"

"Yes. Let's tell them! Right now!"

Mike picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Will and Emma were just about to go to bed when the phone rang.

"Who could possibly be calling at this hour?" Emma asked.

"I'll get it." Will replied. "Hello, Schuester residence."

"Will? It's Mike. Tori and I have some news."

"What's up? Is it good news or bad news?"

"It's wonderful news. Tori and I are expecting our first child!"

"What?! That's great news!"

"What is it, Will?"

"Mike and Tori are expecting their first child!"

"That's wonderful news! Give them my congratulations."

"Emma sends her congratulations as well. "

"Thanks. What's new with you two? I've been so busy recording, we haven't talked since the wedding."

"Well, Emma and I are also expecting our first child! We found out last week."

"Really? Congratulations! Wow! Both of us expecting our first child at the same time? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, but amazing all at the same time!"

"Exactly. Maybe since school's out, you guys could come and fly out?"

"Maybe so! Of course it wouldn't be as long as we'd like, but maybe we can arrange to be there when the baby's born?"

"And we'll try our best to be there for your baby's birth."

"Excellent. Love you, bro! I'll keep you posted on when we'll be able to visit. It could be as soon as next week."

"Sounds great. Love you, too, Will. God bless."

"You, too, Mike."

Six months later, Will and Emma were landing at LAX. Mike had arranged with them to pick them up at the airport. After confirming with Emma's OBGYN that it was all right for them to travel to and from LA, they bought the earliest tickets they could and flew out. Seeing Mike right away after picking up their luggage, they put their things in the trunk and got in the car. About forty minutes later, they arrived at Mike and Tori's house. It was a beautiful brick one-story house that had some bushes and a tree in the front yard. About ten minutes away was the ocean and Santa Monica State Beach. Tori had seen them pull into the driveway and come outside to greet them.

"Hey, guys! How was the flight?"

"Wasn't too bad. There was a little bit of turbulence, but it wasn't too bad."

"Good. How are you, Emma? You have that mother's glow about you."

"I'm doing well, Tori. And yourself? You also have that mother's glow!"

"I'm doing well. The baby is very active which makes me happy because I know that he or she is healthy."

"I know how you feel."

"Let's continue this conversation inside. I don't like the looks of those clouds." Mike chimed in as he looked at the black clouds.

They made their way inside and the ladies continued talking while the men made dinner. Sure enough, halfway through dinner, thunder cracked loudly enough to make them all jump as the rain pelted on the roof. After about half an hour, all was quiet. The rain and thunder had stopped and the storm was finally over. The two couples walked over to the couch and chatted until they were too tired to chat anymore before retiring to bed for the evening.

A couple of months later, Tori woke in the middle of the night.

"Mike? It's time."

"Huh?"

"The baby's coming!"

That was enough to make Mike jump out of bed, wake Emma and Will, help his wife into her clothes, get dressed himself, grab the baby bag and drive the four of them over to the hospital.

"My wife's having a baby!"

The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled Tori back into labor and delivery where a doctor walked in and examined Tori.

"By the looks of things, I'd say she'll be here in about twenty minutes." He said.

The doctor was right. Exactly twenty minutes later, Makayla Anne Schuester made her way into the world. Mike made his way out to the waiting room where Will and Emma were waiting.

"Would you like to meet your niece?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" Emma and Will replied in unison.

Mike led the way to where Tori and Makayla were. He picked her up and held her, beaming as he looked down on his precious miracle. When Tori held her, she had a glow about her that could only be shown by a new mom. After seeing their niece, Will and Emma couldn't wait to see their little miracle. They didn't have to wait long. Three weeks later, their little boy, Joseph Allen Schuester, made his way into the world. A week later, Will, Emma and Joseph had to leave to fly back to Ohio. It was a tearful goodbye for all when they exited the car at the airport.

"We'll see each other soon, right?"

"Right. I'll be recording again for a few months yet, but I'll let you know when the premiere is. Maybe you, Emma and Joseph can fly out for it."

"We'll try our best."

"Love you guys. You, too, Joseph. You know that Uncle Mike and Aunt Tori love you, don't you?" Mike said as he tickled the baby's chin, making him giggle.

"I'm sure he knows now! We love you, guys, too. You're welcome anytime. Goodbye, sweet Makayla. Uncle Will and Aunt Emma love you."

"Hey, don't forget that you can always come out here and audition if you want. I'd love to work on a project with you." Mike said.

"I won't. I enjoyed my first audition. Hey, maybe you guys could come visit us and we can record a CD. There's a studio at the high school we can use."

"Great idea. We'll have to make plans for that. We'd have a great time. It would be great to get a Schuester family recording."

"Heck yes, it would. Mom and dad would love it."

"They always did encourage us to go after our dreams."

After finishing their goodbyes, Will, Emma and Joseph went through security and boarded their flight for Ohio. When they landed, they texted Mike to let him know and drove home with a sleeping Joseph in tow. Back in Santa Monica, Mike, Tori and Makayla read the text. They couldn't wait to see Will and his family again. They always had so much fun and the two baby cousins were sure to become the best of friends as they grew up.

Will and Emma arrived back at their house and ate some dinner.

"We'll see them soon, honey. They promised."

"I know, Em, but I still miss them."

"I know the distance is hard, Will. Maybe phone calls and Skype video calls. That could make the time go by faster." Emma suggested as she cleared the table.

"Maybe you're right, Em. I'll get Joseph ready for bed." Will replied, noticing their son rubbing his eyes.

"Good idea. Something tells me we won't be getting much sleep for awhile."

"Why's that? He slept peacefully the whole flight back here." He took Joseph to his crib and placed him carefully inside.

"Sleep well, son. I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on Joseph's forehead.

He turned out the light and crossed over to the window. As he looked out the window, he was sure that, back in LA, Mike was doing the same thing. As he and Emma attempted to fall asleep that night, which was practically impossible with a newborn, he was suddenly certain that he and his brother would always be close, no matter how far away life took them.

**This concludes "Family". If you want me to do a sequel to this, let me know! I hope you enjoyed this story! **


End file.
